


I Believe You

by stilinskiloveslydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Stydia, sciles fight, stydia angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskiloveslydia/pseuds/stilinskiloveslydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Scott and Stiles fight. <br/>Instead of being captured by Theo before, Lydia shows up for a pack meeting in the Animal Clinic after the fight. She is worried that Stiles isn't there and confronts Scott about it. Scott tells her about Donovan. Lydia goes to comfort Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe You

Lydia walked into the animal clinic, shaking her head and watching water droplets hit the floor. She looked up and saw most of the pack, all except for Stiles. Her brow furrowed in confusion. Where was he?

She took in the expressions of her friends, Malia’s face was stony, her eyes empty; Liam was mostly preoccupied with Hayden, but was occasionally throwing Scott a nervous glance; Scott…Scott looked completely lost, but somehow looked as though he had a hard resolve. Lydia’s gaze drifted to Theo, and she could tell he was trying hard to control his expression, every so often a glimmer of a smirk slid onto his face. Lydia swept a piece of wet hair behind her ear and stepped closer to Scott.

“Scott?” she tried, he didn’t respond.

“Scott” she said again, more steel in her tone. He looked up at her and his expression caught her by surprise. His lips were pressed together in a tight line, his brows set. She immediately felt uneasy.

“Scott where is Stiles” she said, hands clenching into fists.

“He’s gone” he said through his teeth.

“What do you mean he’s gone? He left me a message saying he was coming here” she whispered. She looked pointedly at Malia for support, she was Stiles’s girlfriend, she had to be worried about this.

“Malia, did he call you too?” she tried. Malia just closed her eyes and turned her head. What the hell was going on?

“Okay fine’ she started, getting frustrated ‘ I’m going to call him” she said fishing her phone out of her bag. As she scrolled through her contacts, Scott grabbed her wrist.

“No Lydia, he can’t be here”

“What the hell do you mean he can’t be here?” she asked shrilly. Scott, Theo and Malia shared a look.

“Lydia… Stiles…he killed someone” Scott said. Lydia felt as though something cold had been spilled over her head. Every cell in her body screamed in rebellion. No. He would never.

“I don’t…what do you mean?” she said through her teeth.

“He killed Donovan” Malia hissed, digging her nails into her palms, eyes flaring blue.

“How do you know that?” Lydia said quickly, pacing and wringing her hands. Stiles was one of the best people she knew, he wouldn’t kill someone, or at least he wouldn’t without reason.

“Theo was there’ Scott said motioning to the omega ‘ he told me”

“And you just took him at his word?” she said icily. Stiles had been suspicious of Theo from the beginning, and to be honest, she had too.

“What was I supposed to do? Theo had his bloody wrench!” Scott fought. The way Scott yelled, Lydia took a step back, mouth agape. His eyes were wild. She stepped back towards him.

“Did you even talk to him?! Huh? Or did you just tell him he’s a pyscho murderer and to leave?” she shouted, voice trembling.

“I did talk to him! He said he did it!” Scott shouted right back.

“Scott you know Stiles, he would never…if he did do it, it was self defense!” she whispered frantically. Then she flashed back to the previous week when they went to Eichen House. He had winced pulling his jacket on…

“That’s what he said, but Lydia you don’t know how far he took it! He freaking bashed his skull in! He came at ME with the wrench!”

“How do you know he bashed his skull in?”

“Theo was there”

“Theo was there and he didn’t help him?! Donovan was a chimera! Stiles is HUMAN! How was he supposed to fight him off?!” she shrieked casting daggers at Theo, taking a step toward him.

“Hey don’t blame Theo! He just walked in at the end!” Scott growled stepping in front of Theo. Lydia couldn’t believe it.

“Oh really?” she said, crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow.

“I know what I saw” Theo said smugly.

“Did you ask Stiles for his side of the story?” she asked. At this Scott stopped for a moment.

“I…no…” he said quietly.

“So what happened?”

“I talked to him outside, he just kept asking me to forgive him, and saying he had no choice, that it was self defense, but beating someone to death? Theo said he had already gone down…”

“Okay so let me get this straight…you are believing this’’ she said gesturing to Theo ‘’pretty boy new comer who we know NEXT TO NOTHING about over Stiles? Yeah? That’s what happening?” she demanded, trying hard to control her anger. Stiles was her best friend, the only person she really felt close to after Allison died, she was not going to let this happen to him.

“Well…”

“No Scott! This has got to be a joke! Stiles is YOUR BEST FRIEND! He has been there for you through all the shit that has happened in the past two years! Are you seriously telling me you’re going to believe Theo over him? Scott, Stiles has been suspicious of him since he got here! How can you not…Scott how could you not give him the benefit of the doubt?” she asked in disbelief. Scott wouldn’t look at her. Instead he just glanced at Theo and moved towards Malia.

“Alright you know what? I’m done. Have fun with your meeting, I’m going to find Stiles” she spit, acid in her voice. Malia grabbed her wrist and shook her head, Lydia just snapped it away from her.

“He’s your boyfriend Malia…he needs you” she said.

“Not anymore” Malia said, brows set. Lydia’s eyes went wide. She felt the glare slide onto her face as she backed away from Malia. She turned her back on the pack…her former pack and threw the door open. She walked out into the rain, letting the door slam behind her, feeling the echo in her bones. She knew that it would never be the same. They may get over whatever idiocy her friends were operating under, but she would never forget it. She would never forget how easy it was for them to turn their backs on one of their own.

By the time she reached her car she was once again soaked head to toe. She pulled out her phone and called Stiles. No answer. She called again. No answer. She tried once more.

“C’mon Stiles pick up” she whispered to herself. It picked up on the third ring and she heard his voice through her speaker.

“Lydia?” he asked, his voice frantic.

“Oh thank god” she sighed, raising her hand to her eyes.

“Are you okay?” he asked, she could hear the anxiety in his voice.

“Yeah I’m fine, Stiles where are you?” she asked.

“I’m at my house…aren’t you supposed to be at the pack meeting?” he asked sullenly.

“Yeah I stopped by but…I had to leave” she whispered. Stiles was silent.

“Did you…did you talk to Scott?” he asked nervously.

“Yeah, that’s why I had to leave. Listen Stiles I’m going to come over okay? I’ll be there in five minutes” she said.

“Lyd-“

“See you in five” she said quickly, cutting him off and hanging up.

She drove as quickly as she could to his house, all she wanted was to see him, to make sure he was okay. She pulled up to the curb, quickly shutting off the car and leaping up the steps. The door was open before she knocked, and as soon as she saw him she threw her arms around his neck. He stumbled back, slowly bringing his arms around her waist.

“I believe you” she whispered. With that he lost his composure. She heard him choke out a sob and felt his body spasm with it. One hand moved to the back of her head, pulling her closer to him, he buried his face in her neck. She felt the warm tears against her cold skin.

“Shhhhh” she whispered, gently trying to move them inside, away from the freezing cold. Once they were both over the threshold she kicked the door shut, his arms still around her. She felt him rest his back against the wall, letting it support the two of them. She slid her hands up his back, one resting on his neck the other cupping the back of his head. His body continued to shudder.

“Hey, you’re okay, its okay” she cooed, pulling away from him, tilting his head up with a finger under his chin. His eyes were red and swollen, tears clung to his eyelashes, and his nose was running. He was a mess. She gently wiped a tear from his cheek with her thumb. He took shaky breaths through his mouth, lips trembling.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, still pressed against him, trying to lend him her support through physical contact.

“I-I…I lost Scott…I lost my best friend” he whispered, voice breaking. She felt him start to slide down, and she quickly ducked to pull his arm around her shoulder.

“Lets go sit huh? I’ll make some tea” she said, leading him to his couch. She sat him down, giving him a smile and quickly making her way to the kitchen where she unearthed a teakettle and two mugs. She found a box full of bags of green tea. The whole thing took about fifteen minutes, in which she would occasionally call out to Stiles to make sure he was okay. He gave half hearted yeah’s and sure’s. When the tea was done she added a bit of honey to each mug, and made her way back to her friend as quickly as she could. She set her mug down on the coffee table and placed the other in Stiles’s hands, using her hands to wrap his fingers around the warm cup. He gave a small smile and she moved onto the couch next to him. Though there was enough room for her to sit away from him, she found that she didn’t want to. She pressed against his shoulder, her arm slithering up to the center of his back, rubbing circles there. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before she sighed.

“Stiles, can you tell me what happened?” she asked gently, still rubbing his back.

“What do you mean?” he asked, voice raspy.

“I mean, I don’t want to make you upset Stiles, but Scott…he told me you killed someone. And I know it was self defense! I know you would never actually kill someone! I just…I want to understand” she said quietly. She could see Stiles trying to retract into himself, but she gripped his hand tightly, trying to reassure him that nothing he could say would make her leave. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“It was Donovan. My jeep broke down against outside the school, after Malia left me at the library. I was fixing it and-and I felt this awful pain on my shoulder. Donovan had his hand on me, I don’t know what they did to him, I know he was a wendigo, but it was like he had a mouth on his hand. It’s still there….anyway, I was trying to get him off me and I grabbed my wrench and hit him. I thought I knocked him out but I guess not. I ran to the library and I was hiding. I don’t know how he got in without a card but he did and he was like taunting me with stuff about my dad, and I thought I saw him go upstairs from where I was hiding. I came out and I have no idea how he got downstairs so fast but he got me with his hand again and the book shelves fell and I dropped the wrench. I saw the scaffolding and I don’t know, I just started climbing’’ at this point tears started again ‘‘ he grabbed my legs and was pulling me down. He was saying he was going to eat my legs…and I didn’t want to die Lydia. I saw this pin, and I knew if I pulled it the scaffolding would collapse and I thought if I could stun him with that I could get away! I pulled it and these support beams fell and I heard this…slice. I looked back and it had gone right through him and I couldn’t, I didn’t know what to do. I just…I killed him. I killed him” he choked out. Lydia felt her own tears leak out of her eyes.

“Can I see it?” she asked tentatively. He met her eyes with a question. She answered by looking pointedly at his shoulder. He understood and pulled his shirt up, bunching it around his neck to reveal a ragged, demonic looking starburst shaped wound. She trailed her fingers over it, pulling back immediately when he flinched. He pulled his shirt down and refused to meet her eyes.

“Oh Stiles” she said, pulling him into another hug.

“Stiles…it was self defense you didn’t have a choice” she whispered.

“Yeah I know that! But Scott doesn’t care…and now I’m out of the pack. I don’t even know if Malia…” he trailed off looking at her. She bit her lip.

“What did Malia say? Does she believe me? What…” he stopped when he saw her face. “She’s done with me…isn’t she?” he asked solemnly. She gave a small nod, her bottom lip trembling. He just smiled, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth, letting out a mirthless laugh.

“Well I guess that was bound to happen sooner or later”

Lydia had no idea what to do. What do you do when your best friend loses everything? She tried to think of what she did when she was upset. It was then that she got an idea.

“Stiles when is your dad getting home?” she asked.

“He’s not coming home tonight, why?” he asked, he sounded like he was sick, but she knew it was from the crying.

“I think you need a movie night, and I’m going to stay and make sure that happens” she said, pulling a smile onto her face. She stood up purposefully and walked to the television where she knelt in front of a collection of dvd’s. She quickly found the set she was looking for. She held them up like a fan and smirked at him. When his eyes reached the title she saw them light up and knew she made the right decision.

“Star Wars marathon it is” she said strutting back to him, determined to make this night less hellish for him.

“First things first, I need dry clothes, could I borrow something?” she asked. He nodded shyly at her and led her up to his room. There he picked out an old lacrosse camp t-shirt and some black sweat pants. Lydia went to the bathroom to change and threw her hair up into a messy bun. When she emerged from the bathroom he was already downstairs, using the microwave to make a bowl of popcorn. While he was in the kitchen she put the first movie into the player, well the first made movie, and made herself comfortable on the couch with pillows and blankets, leaving a spot for him in her little nest.

Five minutes later he came and sat in the spot she had made for him. When he sat down she twined her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder. They needed each other. They were both outcasts now, but Lydia knew that they could survive it together.

They stayed up almost all night watching the original trilogy of star wars. When he needed to stop, they paused and Lydia did whatever he needed. Whether it was to be alone or to be held. They ended up falling asleep during the first of the prequels. That was how the sheriff found them early the next morning, passed out on the couch, wrapped up in each other underneath a mountain of blankets.

He didn’t know what had happened, but he could sense something had changed. He didn’t know how it was affecting the rest of the teenagers, but for the two that were sleeping down in his living room, he thought the change might have brought something to the surface for them. And he could not have been more right.


End file.
